The present invention relates to furniture glides, and more particularly to furniture glides having a renewable glide surface.
Furniture glides are available in a variety of styles and constructions, but an essential purpose is to provide an upper portion for receiving a furniture leg and a lower portion defining a sliding surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,974, “Swivelling Furniture Glide”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,923, “High Hold Furniture Glide”, and U.S. Publication US2002/0088082A1 describe glides of the type having a three main components: (1) a ferrule including a bottom wall, an upstanding cylindrical side wall extending from the bottom wall and defining a socket for receiving a furniture leg, and clip means within the socket, for engaging a received furniture leg, (2) a swivelable glide support shell affixed to the bottom wall of the ferrule, and (3) a glide base affixed to the support shell and defining a substantially flat sliding surface for contacting the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,982, “Self-Attaching Sliding Support for Articles of Furniture”, describes another type of glide that does not have a ferrule or swivel capability, but rather consists of a generally cup-shaped, unitary body of a resilient element for gripping the legs and an integrated slidable base element for contact with the floor.
In these and other known furniture glides, the sliding surface for contacting the floor is of a material specifically chosen for surface on which the furniture glide will rest. Typical base element materials include steel (usually selected for carpeted floors), hard plastics such as nylon or polyethylene (typically selected for tile floors and older vinyl flooring products containing asbestos), or soft plastics (typically selected for vinyl flooring products that do not contain asbestos and wood floors). The sliding surfaces composed of soft plastics are subject to wear.